Rainbow Mika the Fuck toy, a futanari rape story
by Pro Jo has No Flow
Summary: A futa/rape story ft. Cammy, Chun-Li, and (my favorite) R. Mika My inspiration for Mika's body was the rendition of her by the incredible @Rebisdungeon, please support his patreon, he's amazing. Lastly, I do plan to turn this into a crossover series.


Cammy strode to the door quickly when she heard the knocks, heart pounding. She had made this plan months ago, and had been ironing out the details that entire time. Everything was laid out, every action, every word she would say, every muscle she would move. However, due to the nature of her plan, she couldn't help but feel nervous, even in spite of the fact that she had done this sort of thing before.  
"coming!" Cammy said, going through her mental list again. She opened the door to Mika, one of the other women in her apartment complex. She had perfect F-cup breasts, a slim waist with slightly broad shoulders that accentuated it more, and a 54" bubble butt with thick, slightly muscular thighs to match. Though she had gratuitous fat on her chest, ass, and thighs, she spent her off-time in the gym toning her legs, back, abs, and arms. Cammy took in Mika's body while spouting her well rehearsed lines.  
"Mika! thank you so much! I'm really sorry to bother you!" "Oh, it's nothing." said the bubbly Mika. "I bought an extra bag on accident while I was at the store anyways, it's nothing." Cammy smiled as she took the bag of sugar from Mika, and asked if Mika wanted to come inside and chat. She did. Mika went to the living room just inside, and Cammy went to the kitchen further in the apartment. She made idle chit chat with mika a couple rooms over while she got them some coffee.  
She called to Mika, "Do you want anything in your coffee?"  
"just some creamer, thanks." Came the reply.  
Cammy poured in a little bit of creamer. This was good, she thought. she wouldn't be able to taste the drug with the sweetener in there. She came back out with their mugs, and continued with the idle banter for a few more minutes. She watched Mika drink more, and saw her get progressively drowsier. Eventually, becoming aware of how drowsy she was, Mika stood up, yawned, and said "I should be going. I'm so tired all of a sudden, even with the coffee." Cammy feigned interest. "Really? that's a shame. I was just bout to go get us some dessert." Mika's eyes fluttered. she got out "Yaaaaawwn, oh, really? well I guess I can stay a little longe-" before passing out into Cammy's arms.  
Cammy nearly passed out herself in excitement. She knew she had to call over Chun-Li, she was a major part of this, but she couldn't wait any longer. The plan was made months ago, but Cammy had wanted to fuck her 5 years ago when she moved in. Why shouldn't she enjoy her before Chun arrived. She was the one who saw her on a daily basis, she was the one who had to look at her body, unable to act on her insatiable lust. She grabbed Mika's soft breast, squeezed it tight, and began to force her tongue down her throat. When that wasn't enough, she carried Mika over to the back room. The back room, as it happened, had very few things in it to speak of. All that was in there was a king sized bed, a sturdy 5" ring on the wall designed to hold a lot of weight, a crate full of lube bottles, and 4 pairs of handcuffs in a box against the back wall. Cammy put Mika's unconscious body on the bed. She went to the box, and retrieved 2 of the cuffs. She put one of the cuffs on Mika's left wrist, put the chain through the headboard, then put the other shackle on her victim's right ankle, then repeated the process with Mika's ankles and the footboard.  
Cammy gave Chun a call, letting her know that Mika was in her possession. Then she got to work cutting up and throwing Mika's clothes away. She wouldn't need them anymore. Cammy went back to her perfect doll. She groped her, squeezed, and licked her breasts, ravishing her. This was too much for Cammy. She took off her clothes and got ready to fuck Mika.  
Cammy had a body similar to Mika, save for a few details. For one, her breasts were only C's, her bubble butt was slightly less pronounced, but large and inviting nonetheless, and she had a 8" hard cock with aching balls between her legs. She kissed her doll one more time, forcing her tongue into her mouth, felt around without resistance, and eventually pulled away. Thinking that this was finally it, she then straddled her face.  
Cammy propped Mika's head up with one hand, squeezed Mika's cheeks to open her lips with the other, then slid her cock in. it was paradise, she felt Mika's tongue, still warm from the coffee, slide on the underside of her dick. She started slowly at first, then slowly gained speed, eventually thrusting as fast as she could. She moaned and squeezed her tits as she lost herself to the pleasure. Grabbing the headboard, her facefucking reached a fever pitch, and so did her moans of ecstasy. Cammy blew her load, and the unconscious Mika had no choice but to swallow. After catching her breath, cammy massaged her doll's throat to help her swallow, not wanting her to suffocate on day one.  
The violent and rough oral continued for several hours, picking up again every time Cammy was hard again. Sometimes she would put herself in front of her doll while she was lying face down to move Mika's head and give her hips a break. This kept going, and might have never stopped, had Chun-Li not arrived in between throat-reamings. She arrived to see Cammy naked, half flaccid, on her sofa, catching her breath. "I see you've been having fun." Chun said. "Yeah..." Cammy said after a moment. "I couldn't help myself, she was right there, and we won't be able to work on her anyway until she's conscious." Chun laughed and sat down next to Cammy, eyeing her large member. "If she's still out, we could have some fun the two of us." Cammy blushed. Chun-Li was a futa as well, but her dick wasn't like Cammy's. It was easily a foot long, and it had to be at least 2 inches wide. Cammy knew, though, that if she said no that Chun-Li would just sell her toy. She was her boss, and the one who proposed kidnapping Mika to begin with during an earlier visit when she saw her coming to see Cammy's last victim. Unlike her earlier victims, though,  
Cammy got to keep this one. The other women she had stolen she had simply fucked raw to the point of breaking their mind, before turning them over to Chun-Li to be sold to some shady business executive.  
ika, though? She was different. She was the hottest woman either of them had ever seen. They agreed to keep her, and offer other futas the chance to relieve their uncontrollable libidos (For a price, of course.)  
Cammy obediently turned around and put her juicy ass towards Chun-Li. Chun ripped off her clothes, revealing her monster cock, and impossibly powerful thighs. Giggling, she put her tip against Cammy's pussy. "Y'know, I'm feeling nice. So I won't fuck your ass today." As she began to slide in and out, making Cammy quiver and whimper. It had been so long since anyone had sex with her as though she was a woman. Most futas she met went straight for her ass right away, before cumming once and calling it quits. This was blissful, her pussy felt so good, and Chun-Li, being a woman, knew exactly how to hit her clitoris. Chun-Li leaned over Cammy and wrapped her arms around her waist, forcing her cock in, moaning ever so slightly with every thrust. Cammy was losing her mind. This was too much, Chun-Li had never fucked her pussy before, and she was surprisingly good for being someone obsessed with anal. Cammy couldn't take it, she came, from both of her genitals, followed shortly by Chun-Li.  
After another 30 minutes, they heard the sound of Mika in the other room calling for help. Thankfully, Cammy lived on the ground floor and her neighbours were always away on business, on top of Mika being gagged. The two futas strode into the back room, and went on either side of their new toy. She had each of her limbs cuffed to one of the posts of the bed, and she was up on all fours, looking about wildly. Chun-Li leaned in and grabbed one of Mika's tits, she ignored Mika's squeals as she licked her lips in anticipation. Cammy went around to the headboard, positioned herself on her knees in front of Mika, and without a word, removed the gag and began to shove her cock down her doll's throat. The drug Cammy had given her still made her woozy, so she couldn't resist much, and all she could do was try to speak with a full mouth, which just made her throat feel even more heavenly. Each muscle lurched and turned around Cammy's Rock hard dick, and her failed vocalizations just served to make her throat vibrate. Chun-Li kept groping Mka for a while, looking at Cammy bemusedly. She was normally so submissive. Maybe it was because she finally had a chance to dominate and degrade someone else that her repressed feelings came out. Whatever the case, she looked even hotter from this angle, from here Chun could see her lip biting, her balls slap Mika's face, her tits shake with every move, and her ass jiggle with every thrust. After she became satisfied with watching her two toys, she went to apply a cruelly small amount of lube, and got in position behind the massive 54" ass. She licked her lips again, she couldn't wait. She pressed the tip into Mika's virgin hole, making her squeal louder, and causing Cammy to moan with pleasure. She didn't give Mika the relative care and gentleness she gave Cammy. What would have been an easing into the violent rape became intense immediately. With that first insertion Chun-Li pressed slowly further and further, never pulling back, it took her a good 5 minutes, but she eventually made Mika's ass take her entire cock. Mika screamed the whole way through, and started sobbing a minute in. With everything in order, Chun-Li began to move slowly in and out of that juicy pale ass, working her hips the entire time. When She had stretched Mika's ass enough, she began to slam herself with her powerful thighs into Mika, feeling like she would lose herself in all that fat and muscle. Cammy wiped away Mika's tears, and held her finger up to her lips and gave a soft "shhh." "Everything's okay, just let it happen." With this, Mika closed her eyes and seemed to withdraw inside herself. Chun-Li's rough anal was getting harder and harder, she began to slap Mika's ass and smile every time she saw it jiggle.  
Mika couldn't take this. She couldn't even think, all she could focus on was breathing through her nose with the massive cock in her mouth, and the pain in her ass. The woman with black hair laid her chest on her, she felt her breasts on her back, and she felt how hard her nipples were. The woman began to squeeze her breasts again. Mika wanted to sob, but she lost the energy, she could only continue to cry profusely. This was her first time having sex, and it was with a woman, with a dick that felt like it would tear her in two, relentlessly pounding her doggy-style. What was worse, was that her friend was doing this to her as well. She looked up at Cammy, her face almost unrecognizable, twisted in cruel passion. Suddenly, she tried to yelp in surprise as cammy stopped thrusting and hot, thick cum started to pour down her throat. She tried to pull away, but Cammy pulled her head closer by her pigtails. Then, The asian woman raping her ass stopped thrusting, and pressed her dick in as far as it would go, bringing Mika to tears again. Then, she felt her insides flash hot, and the woman slowly, painfully, pulled out.

Over the next few hours, Cammy and Chun-Li employed their usual tactic of breaking in a new fuck-toy, they almost never let their coks leave their bodies. Even when she just blew her load, Cammy kept her dick in Mika's mouth. slowly moving her hips, and smacking her doll if she tried to give her weary lips a break by spitting out her dick. The last time she tried this, though, Cammy didn't smack her. Instead, she grabbed her lips, looked her in the eyes and said "When we are done, Honey. Then you can have a break." And as she said that Mika felt Cammy's cock get hard and begin to move itself down her throat. She closed her eyes and began to cry again, as she felt Chun-Li take her position behind her, before leaning over, and licking her from tailbone to shoulder, then she leaned into her ear and whispered "I hope you're ready, bitch." And then proceeding to rape her ass once more. 


End file.
